


8:22 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chocolate with new animals were Supergirl's treats for protecting Reverend Amos Howell.





	8:22 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Chocolate with new animals were Supergirl's treats for protecting Reverend Amos Howell from many Metropolis villains recently.

THE END


End file.
